ALIEN: Hunter and Prey
by King E.16
Summary: a story that takes focus on a lone Xenomorph that is breed for some shady reasons, but he will submit?
1. Chapter 1

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter one: Uninvited Guest

Face hugger:

Alone…I been alone for so long. I wonder how much time I was without a host, I see nothing, and I hear nothing, for so long. The flesh that is around me makes me wonder what is beyond the Ovomorph. But I know something and my charge knows it too: the queen made us, and she expects to dominate the next possible home. But how much I been enveloped in this flesh? Days, weeks, or even decades? And I ask myself, what will happen if there are not Ovomorphs to make hosts? And where I am so this frightening possibility? Suddenly…I feel somebody, the Ovomorph opens…I do not hesitate, I use my tail to impulse my body into the target and….what? I latch into something, but the texture is not soft, not organic, I see that my surroundings are pitch black, the inorganic's head has some sort of device that projects a bright beam, this thing is harmless but strange and disturbing that this being engineered this beam, I hear the creature making noises that I don't understand;

"GAAAAAH! THE FUCK IS THIS THING?!"

"Some kind of insect, damn is HUGE!"

Whatever the creatures are talking alarms me and I spit in this thing's head, then I realize that this is some kind of head protection and I slip into my host's mouth, I hear more of this creatures horrified cries, it is delightful to be alive now.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK IT IS DOING?!"

DAMN! MACK, MAACK!"

The tall thing falls, I see that the head protection is in fact transduced, I try to see the face and it looks like its flat, with two eyes and…two orifices bellow a strange lump of flesh, and a mouth, beyond this protection this creature most be some kind of abomination. They grab him and take him out of the place, I notice that the place was some kind of huge cavern, because we exited and I could see with surprise that there was an exit, I though the "exterior world" was in a timeless darkness. The exterior of this cavernous place has a slightly less dark surface, I see that the creatures have some sort of huge cavern too, with those strange bright beams everywhere, the interior was cold, the creatures where getting agitated with my presence, they started yelling to a unprotected thing, this skin was soft and this eyes where colored with strange circles around black ones, he was more calmed than this armored companions;

"…so it jumped from the egg…well, maybe it was scared and it tried to defend itself"  
"you fuck! We didn't even saw it coming! Cut this legs now!"

"…we will wait 'till it dies don't worry, just wait for a hour"

The enraged men started to walk away, the weaker creature looked at me, and I noticed that this thing that he uses to not be naked it's like the entire place, white…after the strange creature stopped stared at me, two more in white covering put me and the body in a flat thing, I think it must be something to rest the body.

"We must wait for a hour, well "facehugger" you don't have to worry, nothing will happen, well boys, let's go"

It was talking to me? I noticed that there was an opening in the wall, the place where we are is…floating! I see that it ascends more and more until I see lights on the darkness.

It has been two whole days, I believe that the charge has been implanted, I decide to crawl to the ceiling to die, my mission is been accomplished.

Chestburster

Three days later

I live…my charger has found a suitable host, I shake myself a bit, just to know how much of space I have; not very much I see. My vision is clouded, but I can notice that everything is a mix of red and warm. I try to bite my way to a makeshift exit, hmn, this bone is softer that I though, I chew more and more, the host is moving erratically. Suddenly…I make trough! I see that everything is white, there are other humans, and what I can barely see that they must be disgusting, I hear what they are saying…but I do not understand:

"wha… WHAT?! (Screams)

"GOOD LORD!"

"HOLYSHIT!"

I slip away from the corpse, but suddenly something grabs me! "I got the little bitch!" I see with fear that those huge hands got most of my body. "_Rest assured, you will live" _he takes my into an incredibly dark place _"gentlemen, our small friend will not be small forever" _I heard other whispering voices: _"doc, with all due respect, this. Is. Insane. You will use this people as bait for this __**thing?! **__It's immoral, you are fucking insane! We have seen what this freaks are capable of; they are messy, devoid of mercy, like a bear or a rabid dog" _then without warning he lifts my head and rams it into the other one, killing him, I tasted a strange liquid, the same one that filled the human that I was inside "sir, there is nothing more important than the value of this "freaks" as you call them, they are the future, if we make them brain surgery we could have a new brand of soldier, this "freaks" are the future of our world, imagine that" he taps the head of the fallen one, then to me, and puts me in a lightened cube and leaves. "We wait till you grow, well Adams let's leave now, oh and I forgot; the cage will open when we see you at your full grow, I personally will open it"

I tried to escape this cube, but to my surprise the walls had some sort of transduced material, strong enough to contain my head-butts. I tried to hiss at something, anything to help me escape. I noticed that it was enough big and spacious, I even suspect that is enough big to contain me in adult form. but suddenly I see that somebody enters this place "uh I almost forgot" I see that he puts inside the cube a cylinder with some kind of liquid and a long tube for drinking it oh and some sort of press object at the bottom, I see outside that the creature motions me to press the button. I press it with my head and some liquid come from it, I decide that my captors must have some sort of reason for giving me the nutrients I need to grow

The next day

I have shed my previous skin and I see that the liquid tank is almost empty. I shriek, maybe they are spying at me in some manner. Later the same "human" (the sound they make most of the time when this creature talks to me) replaces my tank. I have grown beyond my size I even tower the human. "Well, I will leave you for…the important test" he opens the cube with some sort of thin object that he shoves into a small non transparent part of the container, it opens and runs off, I…am free…


	2. Chapter 2

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter two: Massacre

I move out of the cube shaped cage, I see that this area is surrounded by light and white, I go out of it to a corridor I notice that the top of this place a hole, I put myself inside, and maybe I could learn more about this humans. I move through, and I ask myself, where I am? The human home world is like this? If it is, why there is not an exit out of this building? If this the _entire _human world?, maybe I could use my inner mouth for absorbing some information, no…that sounds like nonsense, I know that the knowledge is in the head, but there is now way that they could communicate to me, or me getting the information I need through examining their though-organ, after all if I don't get them, how will _I _get them? So many questions, not even one forsaken way to answer them.

Suddenly I hear the strange sounds they make bellow me:

"Did you think that Johan really stolen that worm thing?"

"I dunno, the last thing I saw is that he an' this egghead friends leaved the place a few days ago"

"Let's not be so confident that the good ol 'Johan is to trust, after all did you see what he said about this thing? "it the perfect killing machine" what did that creep mean by that?"

"Well the man worked for Wayland-Yutani…so maybe…"

"What?"

"…what if…OH FUCK!"

"What?!"

"Don't you get it idiot?! What if that asshole genetically modifies that worm? To make it this desired perfect killing machine!"

The humans sounded nervous and panicked, I wonder if that involves me in some way. Whatever, I must find a way to escape, but first I need to see if they are a treat, first I need to test one alone to see if they can put a fight. I hear one of the voices in a relative distance of the other ones, "hey guys, I'm gonna take a leak" I follow the footsteps, and it takes me to a dead end, I notice that there is an opening bellow me but protected by metal bars, I punch trough them and I see that the creature is seated on something white. He screams as I descend to "test" him, "Y-your head! The w-w-worm! HELP, HELP ME!" I see that he doesn't want to fight. "GUYS HELP HE-"I silence the disgusting creature with a powerful punch to the head creating a hole in it, instantly killing him. I climb to the hole I made but I hear the door opening while I put my tail up.

"HOLY SHIT!" DID…did you see that?"

"Aron…this head, look at this fucking hole man!"

"Looks like that…thing punched this forehead so hard that not only dented it, it crushed this skull"

"…did you saw this tail man?! This thing is HUGE! Man sized shit!"

"What if Johan didn't leaved with this creature?"

"That damn ass-swipe! He just forgotten 'bout this monster or what?!"

"let's go…we…we need to be alert…shit, this is fucking bad"

They were obviously talking to each other…maybe it was not an intelligent idea to kill one, I should have killed them all! Whatever, I must wait until one of them makes the mistake of either go to kill me, or one of them is alone, yes what a great idea, I can demoralize them, one by one.

The next day

I see from the top that the humans are on a place with a medium structure with a flat rectangle on the top of a tube, similar structures around it, seats, I notice that I could kill them all, but then I hear a sound, like a "beep" then I see a human, maybe the leader with a strange machine in this hand.

"guys, this is a motion tracker, a marine that was my friend died and gave me this as a gift, maybe we could use it for tracking this large bitch, I theorize that he is in the ducts, I will follow the tracks above me and one of you will kill it, but we need a weapon, any ideas?"

"Well, we could use a gun, any of you has one?"

"I have a shotgun, I brought it up 'cause Johan told us about the alien signal, but then I thought it was pointless 'cause I think it won't work well in space, well here is my chance, I will blow this motherfucker for killin' Aron!"

"Careful! If you blow anything important on the ship we would cause more damage than this thing! In fact…is it is tempering with something on the ship?"

"Not that I could see…wait the 'tracker is beeping…put it on the ceiling!"

The leader puts it to the hole where I am! And the beeps are getting more and faster! THEY KNOW I AM HERE!

"SHIT LETS GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They run…I expected them to rip the small bars free and attempt to attack, maybe they are weak without some sort of weapons. Wait…that device, it can signal my presence! Humans are more resourceful that I ever imagined, to create such machine, it's just impossible for me to know how to make one of those things, but I have a thing they don't, strength, I have agility, I must lure one of them to me, alone first need to destroy the lights. I get out of the ceiling and I see that the lights are touchable, also with a little of heat, I break it with my tail, interesting…this is really the source of illumination.

I decide to go to the corridor again, I touch some of the pipes to reveal some kind of white cloud, a very hot one…that's it! I use It to perform a kill, first I need to lure one of them, then I punch one of the pipes and done! I get back on my upper hideout, I know the place where I could lure them...

I see that they are on different rooms, each one with those rest-cubes, and each one with lights, I decide to take my time after all…the more slow, stealthy, and dramatic, the more depress and stupid they become the more easy and satisfying the kill. One of them has a strange thing: two barrels that are joined, a handle in the back, oh…he is the leader, I deal with him later. I go to the one with strange things in this eyes, small windows being held by two hears, weird. He also has a large rod, this function it's rather obvious, as I see he use it right now; he presses a button and a strange light comes from the tip, some kind of close quarter weapon, fool, do you think I will _really_ be that easy to take down?, I will lure him out of this room. I punch the panel at my hands and I descend down, the human looks up, and screams, I go to the hole again, causing the most notice to lure them to the pipe corridor. He screams to this fellow humans NO! That was not the plan!

"HEY! The alien! I know where it is going come here guys! We got that shithead!"

They go, along with the leader I am very close…just a little more, YES!

"Why don't you give me my damn shotgun mike?!"

"Cause I can handle my aim, you take the 'tracker"

"I remove the plate slowly and I exit slowly, crawling in the ceiling, then entering to position my tail at the exit and I with my memory alone I slash the tube and the clouds escape, I get out of the hole and I destroy the lights,

"THERE HE IS!"

"That thing…**fooled us?!"**

What a coincidence the one with the rod tries to take me down by pointing that at me, and the white thing just burned him, the light of the stick illuminates the dark corridor and that facilitates the vision (to say the least I could see in the dark better than them) and I grab this hand I rip it and I bite this head with my tongue. And he falls, I won…I have already killed three, there is only two left. In the darkness I escape, but then I notice that they run but they are not going to their rooms, in fact they do not go to the places they use to…they are trying to escape!

"We gotta escape!"

"DAMN! Where is the shuttle?!"

"I know where it is follow me!"

They run! Cowards, I know that drones are not the faster there is, but I will not let them escape! Suddenly I hear something…like a voice…and then a familiar one;

"ATTENTION…REMAINING CREW MENBES OF THE CRINTIAN, THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM DOCTOR ALFRED JOHAN"

"Hello, dear survivors, if you hear this that minds two things: number one: my beloved "Xenomorph" has grown and showed to the camera this talents, number two: you are 'bout to die, but don't worry, your deaths this prove that this enigmatic race is worth of Wayland-Yutani's attention, after all, this is the future of the earth's military! Imagine that! When this carrier arrives on earth we will modify this brain to make it more intelligent. Well my friends, your business as intergalactic mail has ended, but don't worry…is for the greater good"

"THAT BASTARD! JOOOOHAAAN!"

Fool! I heard you, they run to a room with white doors, I try to whip them with my tail, and they are so far damn away! I should to impose some authority by yelling but of course they won't understand. They enter the strange illuminated room. I try to crawl the walls the fastest way possible, yes, a little closer…a little more…YES, HAVE I TRUMPED OVER THIS EXCUSES OF LIFE! I whip my tail to the one on the left, stunning him, but suddenly there is an explosion! I almost got my hands destroyed beyond repair, and it came from that strange two barreled weapon, I stagger back, they inches away from the white and lighted room.

"This is a shotgun motherfucker! Don't even dare to attack or I SHOT!"

The calm demeanor of the leader completely died…well sort of what I planned, but I didn't want him to go berserk with that damn weapon! I need to get that thing out of my way, I have a plan

"Come on Douglas we need to—"

I quickly grab the corpse's head and I throw it at him, he shoots it out of reflex, I sneak up behind him and I grab this useless body, but first I cut this hand holding the barrels with my tail, He cries in pain, but soon it will be worse, I grab this had and I pounce it all around the strange room, and then I notice that he stopped screaming, I throw the body out of the room. I see that this strange place has a shining button I press it and then a voice speaks that language I don't understand!

"NON HUMAN PALM IDENTIFIED, WELCOME XENOMORPH, PREPARE TO GO TO EARTH, AND DESTINATION WAYLAND-YUTANY" I notice that here the same liquid containers as my breeder room, also this window that…shows space, wait…I am not in a planet! I'm in some kind of building that can travel to planets…I need to res and drink something, I notice that this place is moving, there is nothing I can do more…if I go to an alien planet I will combat the dolts that dare to defy me, if I survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter three: Awakening

Where I am? Looks like I am in a metal cube, I decide to try to claw through it, to no avail. This material was incredibly hard I even tried to bite my own arm off so the one that is watching me would see me in pain, thus me killing him and making my escape. But that can't be the case, not right now, the last thing I remember is that I arrived in an atmosphere of blue and large clouds, bellow me I could appreciate a hive of large structures, buildings, I determined myself to kill any alien creatures that where on my way, but then I realized that the only otherworldly creature was me. Then this flying room landed on the tallest building I could see, then it descended to this insides. I saw various floors where the humans had those same white things to cover themselves, some of them had long hair and a strange spherical things on their chests. Then when it came to the darkest and deepest part of this place the door opened for itself startling me, then armored humans came and a large tube they held spitted some kind of cloud, but this one instead of being painfully hot, this one was cold, that is all I remember.

At my judgment it has been hours of nothing but being on this box, then I heard a lifting sound and one of the faces of the box opened, I exited and I saw that I was in white I turned my back I saw that there where humans, all stared at me, some of them behind some boxes and sated close to them, some of them touched me? No, I don't feel anything, in fact there was no hand close to me, I try to grasp this and I realize that this is some kind of field or transparent material. I roar, hiss at them, but whatever it was made this thing was _thick _then I see that one of them goes to the same corner I am, and then I see him enter the "caged" room where I am located. Then a door was opened and I see him, I am about to run into him. Then the human grabbed one of those seats from the door and put himself in it. I was confused but I continued my rush then this mouth opened and sounds came…to words "can you understand me?" then in that moment I stopped. I saw him and two more men came along with those strange explosive cylinders I saw that creature in the middle smirk! "Sorry for bringing the armed men, but I needed to be sure you won't attack me. But hey you could understand me!" I was scared I could understand this creature! I hissed at him then he looked at me in mock fright "ooh I'm sooo scared right now! But in all seriousness if you _did _attack me I would just say F-I-R-E and the men could kill you, so better not be a wisegu-alien, wise alien" that damn human was a coward! even those armed men where cowards! Not able to threw those weapons aside and face me with their bare hands! "Well you could agree to our terms mister…Alan? Yes that could be a great name for you" name? I needed one? Why a creature would need a name?! And Alan? A play in "Alien" HA! Pathetic! If I could tell him anything I could-"also, you can speak to us, don't worry we didn't quit you "tongue" we just did our best to put a small organic voice box that could record your thoughts that _wanted_ to speak to the person." So I can talk? Well…let's give it a try "...I can…speak?" I can talk! And fluent human language! "You answered your own question Alan" I bared my teeth at the mention of this embarrassing nickname "you think it is funny to capture me?! I should-"I saw that the men started pointing at me and I heard the man laugh "what I just told you? No killing" I looked at my hand and I noticed that my six finger have fused together to create a large four fingered muscular one, I evolved into a warrior! But I could still see that my dome was transduced, because warriors lose the sense of vision but they can sense any pheromones, and smells, maybe a minor genetic mutation that I got. "Why do you want me? What is the point of modifying me?" he still had that smile, "Alan, we want a new brand of soldier, we need warriors like you to serve this world, to protect it, and due to the fact that our old pal found the perfect place to find your little species, and he found out that you where special, you have greater intelligence that most of the other xenomorphs, your warrior appearance retains the dome, that minds that you had a small change, and we made more, in a few moments we will put another upgrade, sweet dreams " then suddenly the men used a large tube they "freeze" me again, so…what was the point of that?

After that nonsense I wake up in the same cube yet again, maybe this is some method of transportation. Then the door opens and I exit then I see armed men then one of them tells me something: "listen Al we had put you handcuffs but for the requirement of this (I'm my opinion) retarded mission, we will set you free, here you will kill some WY traitors, in this ship they are trying to tell to the world about our operations, thanks to the fact that we are paid to humor the eggheads you will be free temporally, so better not go betraying our asses, or we blow up yours" the human presses a button and the hand constrains fall to the ground "I understand, but what is the point of this if your people saw what I am capable of?" the armored human put the weapon closer to me "listen smartass the boss _needs_ to see if your lousy upgrade works, also to kill this bastards that are about to spill the beans" I was intrigued, humans betray each other? Why? "Why your own species tries to betray you? And if they want to reveal to the world about your secrets why didn't they did it already?" the man glared and me and answered: "first, you need to learn more about humans, bug. Second this assholes killed a xenomorph, and one of our own came to earth before them in an escape pod, similar to how you came. NOW GET MOVIN'!" the held the weapon and fired to the air, I got the message and I got to the vents "I may remind you that we put a tracer inside your dome, in your skull, do something stupid and we fry your ass!" damn this humans really are not comfortable with this alliance, but the sentiment is shared, why should I obey their commands? I hear some sounds this time I could understand;

"Did you hear that?! They are here!"

"Don't worry, those bastards will get a fight! After all pulse rifles are the way to go!"

Pulse rifles? So that is the weapon's name, uh. Well I needed stealth after all I am on another flying building. I slowly remove one of the plates and I proceed to slowly move to them, not noticing by tail I impale the one with the rifle, the other one is scared so I land on him, he tries to fire but I quickly grab the weapon and I break it in half "better not try to stop me, if you want to live I recommend to make your fear as an ally, after all if you are scared of me so much, that it minds that your fear will not let you to kill me so…get out of my way" I let him cower in fear as I move, but maybe I was being too generous and I lightly punch him so he could fall unconscious. I see that this is a large area with a big light on the top, I notice that there is a stick in one of the walls that says "in case of emergency pull this switch" that could be handy, after all I need to destroy the lights, set the alarm and let the bodies hit the floor. Then I see a strange box staring at me, wait…a minute. Suddenly I a couple of humans with pulse rifles shooting at me damn they saw me! I jump to the walls and I cling to the floor destroying the lights with a swing of my tail. I decide to jump directly to the ground, where I slash the one where I landed, the other one heard my great landing and shot at me, damn! I did my best to punch him but I accidentally I punched him with my stump hand (left) then I see that my blood has a negative effect at him! He cries in pain as the acid liquid eats him! I bite this head with my tongue and I open the large doors where those two came from. When I enter and I see a few humans running from me, then I see that my hand has been restored! H-how did this happened? I run to the humans and I quickly dispose of them by grabbing from the throats and then crashing them on the ground repeatedly, bam, bam, BAM! I go to the ducts and I go to the left I destroy the panel and I see two humans on a strange white seat, one with long black hair, another one with dark skin, the one with long hair was on top of the other one, I heard moaning but when they noticed me I hear their delightful screams, I use my tail to tore their skulls. "I wonder what you were doing"

I still can't believe that my arm and hand have grown back, it's just incredible! With this abilities I could deceive some people! I tried to test my capabilities for talk and I called out to a human "hey help! A monster!" I yelled from the room where those two were, a fat looking creature approaches and asks "oh shit! Another xeno!? Open the door dammit before-" I interrupt him with false hope "I think I killed him! Wait, damn just how did this happen" the human tried to open the door instead of being greeted by this coworker he got two hands in this head and a tongue-bite in this forehead. And he felt head I decide to make it to the then I hear a few beeps, I try to locate where the sound is after all what if it is some sort of alarm. But then I see that close to my waist there is a line with a square. Then I grab the square and I hear a voice, uh?! _"Hey Alan, how are you doing? We got most of those armed bastards in a different part of the ship. Meet us in the place where we set you free, in any case there are some armed asses close to where you are, most of them are marines, damn shits! I recommend to trick them with playing dead and then BAM! Well good luck" _then I hear one of the doors open, but seriously play dead? I open the door and I try to punch the next human that tries to touch me, then I hear a loud repeating notice, they're firing! I use my acidotic blood as a weapon and I throw my tail at them, then the man runs away in fear and pain, I have lost my two limbs but to my surprise, bone starts to grow, then muscle and fat, then my black skin, in 50 seconds! I am invincible, now where is that idiot!

I run to pursue him, but then I try the idea of playing dead after all, it might work, but seriously, why the textures, materials and decorative of this flying building are identical to the ones where I born? But the layout and structure are not? It could make things easier, and I hear that the humans are coming to my way, I fall to the ground to see if I could fool them, they come, and I hear their conversations:

"Did…it just die? All of the sudden?!"

"Don't be stupid, wait…rich look at this, don't you said that you blew this arms?"

"Y-YES! I killed him, but now…oh my god, I can't do-"

The idiot that almost killed me falls to the ground dying

"RICH! Dammit!"

The human fires at me and intense pain surfaces, then he stops convinced that he killed him

"Let's move guys, any ideas, of how he came?"

"There were no other ones, but what if a full grown came?"

Then I get up and I punch the one on the right, the one behind me was impaled by my tail and two died by tearing their heads. Then I see that line with the communicator cube has been destroyed thanks to my acid bllod. "well…let's wait"


	4. Chapter 4

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Wayland-Yutani!

Subject 18 AKA "Alan Warren" type of creature: unknown, nicknamed "xenomorph" the subject will be put in an interview by Doctor Conrad Simmons. This is a transcript of the video.

_We see subject 18 seated in a white room with a silver table. Behind him there are two guards, both of them with a SPAZ AA-12._

Doctor Simmons: "—you did a great job Alan, so tell me how the new modifications are?"

_Subject 18 claws the table slowly and hisses at Simmons, then puts this four fingered claw at this face._

Subject 18: "advanced healing, that's clever, for being a soft flashed thing, in fact how did you did it?"

Doctor Simmons: "that is a secret of this company, let's just say that we used metal that was more resilient than normal, and we hired the best of the best to make the operation"

Subject 18: (annoyed) "what is the point of this? Just let me free in whatever you call my planet"

Doctor Simmons: "no we can't, the clones are not ready yet. But we need some answers of your little cute species, you don't want the work of Johann to be wasted right?"

_Subject 18 begins to open this mouth slightly, the guards point guns at this head, and it puts this hands on the air defensively._

Subject 18: "you know the one that breaded me are you?"

Doctor Simmons: "exactly! You are a clever devil are you? _*subject 18 crooks this head, confused* _"that man worked for us, but it is a matter of fact that he died when this 'pod crashed into the earth. The good news is that you are here! Now if you mind, what makes the eggs? Some sort of queen?"

Subject 18: (nervous) "yes? H-how did _you _know?"

Doctor Simmons: "we wanted to be sure, we had a theory that you put some sort of liquid that modified the human DNA and made it closer to you and then made itself into an egg, egg morphing. But now that theory is disaccredited now, by a real expert (laughs)"

Subject 18:"you are real **funny**, human you know? Any more questions?"

Doctor Simmons: "well, your species can learn things in an advanced level or a rudimentary one?"

Subject 18: "if you put another one into a modification like me, then you school him, then he could learn in any of those two levels, but that takes time"

_Simmons claps and laughs_

"Well we will give you a weapon, without bullets of course, to see if you could use it, after all the new soldiers of tomorrow need weapons in long and medium range.

_One of the guard's pus a handgun on the table._

Subject 18: "what's this? A small pulse rifle?"

Simmons: nope, is a gun, in fact how did you learn about pulse rifles?"

Subject 18: I just know this name, human. So you want me to use it?"

_It grabs the gun awkwardly and looks at it for a while, then he points at the right._

Simmons: "that little hole bellow the barrel? You can fire if you pull the trigger _*pulls the trigger, making a 'click'._

Simmons: "and that's how you fire a gun, well can you please give me the handgun?"

_Subject 18 throws it at him, Simmons almost catches it, falling to the ground, and then he grabs it and puts it on this lab coat._

Simmons: "**that** was not nice. You should control your actions, 'cause you don't want a hole in your brain do you? That's your only weak point"

Subject 18: "nice'? How can I be 'nice' if I am a predatory creature? After all if it were not from this thugs I could I have eviscerated you right now?"

Simmons: (perplex) err…'kay, I think we should stop right now, gentlemen put him to sleep"

_A guard grabs a long tube and it fires cold steam that makes subject 18 fall to the ground. The video finishes as it shows white noise._

Subject 18 AKA "Alan Warren" type of creature: unknown, nicknamed "xenomorph" interview number 2. By Doctor Conrad Simmons. This is a transcript of the video.

_We see subject 18 seated in a white room with a silver table. Like the last interview he is being monitored by two heavily armed guards behind him._

Simmons: "so how was the sleep yesterday? You had sweet dreams?"

Subject 18: "dreams? What is that?"

Simmons: "never mind, I wanted to hear more of you, sorry for the small interruption we got last time with the gun, maybe latter we could get a test in artillery."

Subject 18: "whatever, human. You want me to tell you about myself? About the species that is and will be superior to you in physical levels? Well, we live in a colony made of the resin that makes our body, but the one we excrete is more durable, we live for very long years if nothing kill us, of course, in fact the most eldest ones need to be killed for being weak, but thanks to your little modification I don't think that will be a problem" _*smirks?*_

Simmons: "err…ok, it's good to know that you would not get wasted if you lived in a hive. Now tell us more please."

Subject 18: "also I think there is something beyond a queen…I simply don't know what it could be called but the thing I know is that it _creates _queens, they get the intelligence of this incredibly powerful being"

Simmons: "something similar to a queen's queen?"

Subject 18: "pretty much"

Simmons: "well we theorize that this 'queen's queen', should be in planet filled with xenomorphs right? But let's go to another topic: why do you hate humans?"

Subject 18:"you think that I hate you for the sake of it? No, we kill humans because they are not like us, _you _are so damn different, and it's just a matter of fact that your tech and your weapons are a threat to us. We 'hate' humans because they are a worse threat than us"

Simmons: "…interesting, so you believe that there are not psychopathic tendencies then?"

_Subject 18 looks counfused_

"What is that word?"

Simmons: "is when a creature has no even a pinch of remorse on other living creatures that it kills"

Subject 18: "so…I am a psychopath? Is that an insult human?!"

Simmons: "NO! I just say that other humans interpret your species as heartless monsters, to say the least you kinda look like one"

Subject 18: "**I **believe are humans as technologically advanced species, but with physical weakness, and with psychopathic tendencies, thanks to fear"

Simmons: "bud, you understand faster than I expected! Shit we _really_ need to clone you!"

Subject 18: "after you make more of me, you will let me go right?"

Simmons: "specify, bug"

Subject 18: "put me on my planet and leave me alone"

Simmons: "but we don't know where 'Xenomorph prime' as the eggheads call it"

You Subject 18: _*enraged*_ "you made the ultimate 'xenomorph'! You can get your clones fast! But you can't know where my planet is?!"

Simmons: _*tranquil fury* _"we don't even cloned you, yet. And if we don't know, we don't _fucking _know you cockroach, men, if you mind!"

_The video finishes as the last, with a guard putting steam into subject 18 and putting him to sleep._

Subject 18 AKA 'Killer Claw' type of creature: unknown, nicknamed "xenomorph" the subject like before he will be put in an interview by Doctor Conrad Simmons. This is a transcript of the video.

_Like before, two guards, one table etc., etc._

Simmons: "I heard you wanted a new name, I kinda like it in fact, and it's the perfect description for you, I also have great news! Remember our discussion 'bout your planet? Well, a drone that we sent into space has sent us this very day, images and location of a planet full, and completely populated of xenomorphs! And you will be our main man!"

Subject 18: "…that seems interesting"

Simmons: "so, what do you think of the girls that help with your knowledge?"

Subject 18: "first, why do you want _more? _You already have me, and you said you could clone me?"

Simmons: "oh, clever devil, well we could clone your brain, and replace it in the nuts of those others"

Subject 18: "nut'? Whatever, second, I could sense some other of my brethren, after all, I don't have the upgrade in their sense of smell, but I still can try. It's a planet full of them, third, I believe that I am slowly learning, soon enough I will understand the human race at this fullest"

Simmons: *surprised* "why are you so…tame now 'claw? I expected a half-assed insult or something, but ok, see you in a week. We are watching you"

_The tape ends as the doctor leaves along with this guards, we can see that subject 18 smirks for unknown reasons. _


End file.
